darkagesofcybertronfandomcom-20200215-history
Strong Silent Type
November 06, 2011 Back To 2011 Logs Chromia Hammerstrike Jackknife (Main Level Roadway, Iacon) --- FWOOOOOOOOOOOOOOSH! Despite the attempts to keep Iacon clean, occasionally a buildup of filth and oil happens on the main roads. As such, one of the rare wheeled vehicles goes over aforementioned puddle at alarming speed, causing it to spray out in every direction. Unlucky, Hammerstrike had been bent over picking up something another pedestrian had dropped, and his face is soon covered in a sticky dark glop. The large mech is frozen for a moment, then slowly rises to his full height and begins to wipe furiously at his optics. Chromia is on required guard duty for Primus knows how long after pulling that little stunt she did, and shifting her rifle into left-shoulder arms, she looks over to the muddy Hammerstrike. For once, she is content with receiving punishment. "Need some help with that?" she asks. "I've got some cleaner in subspace somewhere." Jackknife walks in from the outside, a weapon slung over her shoulder. "That wasn't very nice of someone." the femme notes, having spotted the mech's perdicament. "I have a few rags on me if you'd like one Hammerstrike." she offers. Mid-swipe, Hammerstrike pauses a moment, and cautiously swings an arm back behind him and slowly backs away from the road lest he get more sludge on his face. His arm flails out, feeling to make sure where he was moving would be empty space. However, upon hearing one femme speak, and then the other, he stops in his tracks, finally getting the worst of it off of his face. He glances towards Chromia first with a blank stare. "Thank you..." he says in a quiet baritone. Then he cranes his neck to see Jackknife, "You too..." Chromia chuckles. "No need ta' get all embarrassed 'bout it. Happens ta' the best o' us." She hands him a can of cleanser. "What would patrol be without gettin' a little bit muddy?" Jackknife offers the mech a smile and nod, "No problem." then a glance to Chromia, "How is your weapon doing since I worked on it? Any issues?" she inquires curiously. Hammerstrike takes the can of cleanser slowly, nodding his head in polite thanks, applying it to the rag Jaccknife had lent him and begins to work on cleaning up with a fervor. For the moment, he doesn't say much to either femme, seeming focused on just the one task. Chromia cocks a hand on her hip, frowning. "Don't talk much, do ya'? Pity." She turns to Jackknife. "Runs much better. New rifle is runnin' right fine as well." Jackknife shifts the rifle on her arm a bit and says, "Good to hear it. Let me know if you have any problems though." she glances a the quiet mech and notes to the other femme, "He's like that. It holds a certain amount of charm. Mechs of action need not words." Once finished cleaning, Hammerstrike hands Chromia back her can of cleanser. "No, I don't much," he confirms. He then glances at the rag, hesitating a moment before holding it out for Jackknife to take back. He glances at Jackknife for a moment, his visage as neutral as usual, but he seems somehow stiffer than usual now. There is no verbal response to her opinion. Chromia huffs, breaking protocol and slinging the rifle over her shoulder so her can cross her arms. "Rather have a mech on my side that can verbally throw me around." She think wistfully back to her 'conversation' with Ironhide. "Makes things more interestin'." Jackknife accepts the rag back and smiles to the mech. A chuckle at Chromia. "Verbally thrown around? Oh my." she looks positively amused. Hammerstrike glances between the two femmes, seeming to teeter ever so slightly to his left for a moment before standing straight again. After a silent pause he brings up his arms to cross them over his boxy chest. "Banter," is all he says after a moment. "Well, that's the polite way o' puttin' it," Chromia smirks. "And hush, Jackknife, we all have our tastes!" Jackknife walks closer to the mech, "You are fine just the way you are Hammerstrike." she notes sagely, "And one cycle someone will appreciate that about you." a glance back to Chromia, "Oh I know my dear, trust me I do know." she smiles gently at the other femme. Hammerstrike raises his optic ridge for a moment at Jackknife's comment. He brings up a hand, holding the palm out, as if to protest, but then lets his hand sit back at his side. "I know," he mutters quietly. Chromia cracks her spinal struts loudly. "Gettin' too old for this femme-talk," she comments. "Been surrounded by warriors too long." Jackknife walks past the big mech as she states. "Remember my dear mech, femmes are always right." a chuckle then at Chromia. "Oh was this femme talk? Perhaps I've been working around weapons too long to know the difference between a normal conversation and talking like a femme." she remarks. Hammerstrike takes a step back, a very slight hint of a frown. "Right or wrong is equal among mechs and femmes," comes his baritone, finally stringing more than a few words together. Chromia slung the rifle back into her hands, executing a sharp port arms. "Talkin' about what we prefer in our love lives? I'd say that qualifies as femme-talk." She glanced at Hammerstrike. "Ah! So the mech /can/ speak. 'Bout time." She nods to the two of them. "Don' know about you guys, but I have guard duty ta' finish up before Prowl fries my aft. Worked my way inta' this mess and I'll work my way outta' it." Jackknife smiles all the more to Chromia, "Odd, I wasn't discussing my love life." she notes then a cock of the head given to Hammerstrike's words, "That is true. I am just stating it as something to remember should you find yourself totally smitten by someone." she offers a parting wave to the femme as she departs, "Good cycle." then looks back to the mech, "She gets into too much trouble for one of her age. It's a pity." Hammerstrike inclines his head and offers a goodbye to Chromia before turning his attention back to Jackknife who remained, his expression lacking as usual. He chooses to ignore the comments about being smitten. "Indeed. She does not make a good example of the Autobots." Jackknife says, "She is her own femme, she may not be perfect but she believes in the cause probably as much as you do Hammerstrike. There are plenty of examples of Autobots who have made bad decisions that reflected badly upon them." Hammerstrike frowns again, his countenance becoming severe. "Maybe so, but she does not seem very penitent for her misconduct." He pauses, his face relaxing somewhat, "But she is an Autobot, and for that, she has my trust and cooperation." Jackknife smiles to that and says, "Good to hear that. Best to trust your fellow Autobot, even if they may not be too apologetic for their actions." "Indeed," Hammerstrike intones as he glances about himself. He pauses, staring off into the distance for a moment, his profile contrasted against the busy scene beyond. "I... must go." he turns to look down at Jackknife once more, with yet aother nod. "Good cycle, Jackknife." Jackknife smile and replies, "Good cycle to you Hammerstrike." then moves off down the hall to swing into the barracks. Category:LogsCategory:2011 LogsCategory:Hammerstrike's LogsCategory:Jackknife's LogsCategory:Chromia's Logs